fandom_funlandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aldridges and the Wilders (MM)
This series has been redone - if you wish to see it, go to Split Home! The Aldridges and the Wilders is a TV show airing on Ombre Stars Network (MM) every Friday, Saturday and Sunday at 3:00pm. It is currently in its 4th season with its 5th one set to air on April 17, 2017. The show centers around the life of the Aldridges and the Wilders, two families living in a huge mansion house together. Characters The Aldridges *John Aldridge (age 50, played by Sam Turner) *Zinnia Aldridge (age 47, played by Mercy Holbrook) *Kara Aldridge (age 16, played by Ayanna Hawley) *Iris Aldridge (age 14, played by Lisa Trimble) *Cynthia Aldridge (age 13, played by Lena Smith-Wiley) *Isabelle and London Aldridge (age 9, twins, played by Tatiana and Wendy Lee) *Chauncey Aldridge (age 4, played by Parker Penney) The Wilders *Kevin Wilder (age 52, played by Victor McNann) *Brita Wilder (age 49, played by Isabella Jakobson) *River Wilder (age 12, played by Eli Withrow) *Sevra, Kelvyn and Monday Wilder (ages 6, triplets, played by Pandora, Jessalyn and Yukio Croydon) *Lola Wilder (age 3, played by Jessica Marie McTell) *Cana Wilder (age newbown, played by undisclosed baby girl) Gallery The Aldridges John.png|John Zinnia.png|Zinnia Kara.png|Kara Iris.png|Iris Cynthia.png|Cynthia IsabelleandLondon.jpg|Isabelle (left) and London (right) Chauncey.png|Chauncey The Wilders Kevin.png|Kevin Brita.png|Brita River.png|River SevraKelvynMonday.jpg|(left-to-right) Sevra, Kelvyn and Monday Lola.png|Lola Cana.png|Cana List of episodes Note: if you see "X" it means the episode has not been aired yet. Season 1 Season 1, Episode 1 - "Pilot" - John and Zinnia find out that Brita is pregnant and the Aldridges argue on if the Wilders are allowed to live with them; Sevra and Kelvyn play in the Hockey Finals; Iris helps Lola out with her Kindergarten project. Double-Length episode, series premiere. Season 1, Episode 2 - "Love in the Air" - Kevin and Brita annoy everyone with their public romance; John takes Chauncey fishing; Cynthia develops a crush on her first day of school. Season 1, Episode 3 - "The New Baby" - Kara's artwork gets featured in a school art show; Brita goes into labor, 1 month early. Season 1, Episode 4 - "And, It's A...." - Brita and Kevin reveal the name and gender of their baby; Zinnia develops an obsession with a TV show; Iris shows an interested Monday her fitness routine, and they soon begin to exercise together. Season 1, Episode 5 - "The Reunion" - John reluctantly takes a trip to his hometown of Clavette City to go to a high school reunion; Kevin and Zinnia take everyone to the hospital to meet Cana, the new baby; A new student enrolls in Isabelle and London's classroom. Season 1, Episode 6 - "When You Have To Go" - When the bathrooms are out of order at school, Sevra wets her pants; Cynthia sets up a slumber party with all the children and prank calls Brita; Brita comes home from the hospital. Season 1, Episode 7 - "Birthday Blues" - The Wilders forget it is River's birthday and they let him decide all the activities in return; Sevra, Kelvyn and Monday go ice skating; Kara starts to play the violin and London begins skateboarding. Season 1, Episode 8 - "One Man's Hell Is Another Man's Heaven" - A big football game happens, and John moans and screams about it while Kevin is really excited; Sevra and Monday make plans to go with Kevin to the game; Lola gets enrolled at a Pre-K, and it isn't smooth sailing. Season 2 Season 2, Episode 1 - "Ditch Day" - When Iris makes fun of Cynthia for never skipping a day of school, she decides to secretly stay home; John gets caught as he tries to sneak out of the office; River gets lost at the museum during a school field trip. Double-length episode, season premiere. Season 2, Episode 2 - "Halloween Scares" - Kara and Iris takes Sevra, Kelvyn, Monday, Lola and Chauncey trick-or-treating; Cynthia, River, Isabelle and London watch a scary movie and are too terrified to go to bed; John dresses up as a clown and goes to work not knowing that no one else dressed up. Double-length episode, season premiere. Season 2, Episode 3 - "Babysitting Nightmare" - Kara has to take care of Cana and Chauncey; Brita enrolls Monday into junior gymnastics; Isabelle and Cynthia get in an arguement. Season 2, Episode 4 - "Field Trip" - It is finally winter, and Isabelle, London and the other third graders at their school go on a field trip to the local skating rink; Kelvyn fakes sick; Chauncey develops a massive crush on a tenth grader. Season 2, Episode 5 - "Walking, Walking!" - Cana learns how to walk; Monday accomplishes doing the splits; Sevra breaks her leg while not being aware of where she is looking. Season 2, Episode 6 - "The New Language" - When Monday is struck with the flu, Sevra, Kelvyn, Lola and Chauncey entertain her with the new language they made up together, named "Selvlaceynese"; Iris learns how to play the trumpet; Cynthia helps Monday out with her gymnastics competition. Season 2, Episode 7 - "The Concert" - Kara, Iris and Cynthia partake in a concert for band students all across their hometown; the Wilders go out to eat; Chauncey almost drowns in a swimming pool incident. Season 2, Episode 8 - "Here Comes Monday" - Monday and her team wins the gymnastics competition; Cana goes to her first doctor's appointment; Kara is assigned to be lab partners with somebody she doesn't get along with. Season 3 Season 3, Episode 1 - "Toddler On The Run" - Kara and Iris lose Lola and Chauncey at the park; Zinnia tries to avoid jury duty; Brita and Kevin take River, Sevra, Kelvyn and Monday out to eat. Double-length episode, season premiere. Season 3, Episode 2 - "Treasure Hunters" - Sevra, Kelvyn, Monday and Lola go on a treasure hunt with the help of River; Iris cheats on her math test; Kara gets grounded for refusing to stop singing very loudly. Season 3, Episode 3 - "The Good, The Bad and The Ugly" - River breaks a video game record; Iris and her friend get in an arguement; Brita gets upset when Kevin buys his own clothes. Season 3, Episode 4 - "Vacation Time!" - The Aldridges and the Wilders go on a vacation together; Kara, Iris, Cynthia and London go on a shopping spree; Chauncey gets upset when kids at the playground harass him for being too scared to climb the monkey bars. Season 3, Episode 5 - "Pizza Love" - Cynthia falls in love with the pizza delivery boy; Lola gives herself a haircut; Isabelle gets upset when Zinnia doesn't have enough money on her credit card to buy her a new toy everyone in her class is talking about. Season 3, Episode 6 - "The Play" - Sevra, Kelvyn and Monday partake in their classroom's play and Sevra gets stage fright; Cana says her first word; Isabelle gives Cynthia the silent treatment. Season 3, Episode 7 - "Sick Days and Broken Bones" - London breaks her leg when skateboarding; Kelvyn gets the flu; Sevra and Monday both get sick when they decide to steal Kelvyn's hospital food. Season 3, Episode 8 - "Trash Annoyance" - Kevin gets upset when anonymous person keeps dumping their trash into his family's trash bin; Kara and Iris help out pick up litter around the city with some kindergarteners; River goes to the skatepark to meet up with some friends without Brita's permission. Season 4 Season 4, Episode 1 - "Family Reunion Time!" - Some family friends of the Aldridges come over to meet the Wilders; River volunteers to take care of his neighbor's cat; Zinnia uncovers some of her old home movies. Season, 4, Episode 2 - "The Unexpected" - Kara reunites with her childhood friend who she thought has moved away; Iris can't decide what to write her essay on; Cynthia joins a dating website to find out that her 'perfect match' is her ex-boyfriend. Season 4, Episode 3 - "Summer Fair" - Kara gets invited to the summer fair by two different boys; Chauncey rides his first tricycle; London's leg makes a full recovery. Season 4, Episode 4 - "Rigged Arcade" - Cynthia, Isabelle and Kelvyn go to the local arcade and try and win a plushie from a rigged claw machine; Iris obsesses over a boy who happens to be her best friend's older brother; Brita takes Monday to Starbucks and she begins to constantly do cartwheels all over the house, and even accidentally break Brita's glass vase. Season 4, Episode 5 - "The Joys of The Hospital" - Cynthia faints and has to go to the hospital; Lola draws all over Cynthia's face as she sleeps; Monday can't seem to fall asleep in the chairs in Cynthia's hospital room and keeps everyone awake during the night. Season 4, Episode 6 - "Amusement Park Party" - Sevra, Kelvyn and Monday invite their whole class to their birthday party at the local amusement park; Iris bribes Kara to go do her every bidding; Cynthia comes back from the hospital. Season 4, Episode 7 - "Garden Destroyers" - Sevra and Kelvyn play outside and accidentally destroy Brita's garden; Cana falls down and hits her leg; Kara gets riddled with bad luck. Season 4, Episode 8 - "The Girls In The Band" - Kara, Iris and Cynthia start a band and begin to annoy everyone with the over-abundance of them playing their instruments; Sevra, Kelvyn and Monday start a lemonade stand; Lola and London make a home movie together. Season 5 X Season 5, Episode 1 - "Crime-Solving Sisters" - Sevra, Kelvyn and Monday start a crime-solving company and try to get the other kids to play along with them; River buys a clown mask and scares his friends with it; Cynthia rescues some stray cats and dogs. X Season 5, Episode 2 - "Baby's Day Out" - Brita takes Cana to the park; TBA Category:TV shows Category:Miette Mercury��